


The Sweetest Feeling

by DaintyCrow



Series: Marvel Request - SailorLestrade [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Sequel, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fortsetzung von Parenthood.</p><p>Du und Gracie besucht Tom am Set, um ihm eine gute Neuigkeit zu überbringen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sweetest Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645018) by [SailorLestrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade). 



Gracie saß auf dem Rücksitz, sang Disney Musik. Sie trug ihr Königin-Elsa-Kleid. Seit Gracie, Tom und du zu ihrem Geburtstag in einem der Disney-Parks gewesen wart, hatte sie es nicht geschafft, darüber hinwegzukommen, wie hübsch die Kleider waren und bezeichnete Elsas und Ariels als ihre liebsten. Und du lauschtest dem Frozen Soundtrack immer und immer wieder, was langsam begann dich verrückt werden zu lassen, aber sie liebte es, und das war alles, was zählte.

Du und sie waren auf dem Weg, um Tom bei der Arbeit zu beobachten. Gracie war begeistert gewesen, Daddy zu sehen. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag darüber gesprochen. Er war derzeitig am Set des neusten Thor Films. Die Szenen wurden in England gefilmt, so dass du ihn noch etwas mehr sehen konntest, bevor er in ein anderes Land fuhr, um dort einige der anderen Szenen zu drehen. Also versuchtest du, so viel Zeit mit ihm zu bekommen, wie es nur ging.

Du zeigtest deinen Ausweis am Tor und parktest dann das Auto. Gracie war begeistert davon, alles zu sehen. Sie musste heute nicht in den Kindergarten, also konnte sie sogar mit dir zu Tom kommen. Du zogst sie aus dem Auto.

„Bereit, Daddy zu sehen?“ fragtest du. Sie kicherte und nickte. Du trugst Prinzessin Gracie nach dort, wo all die Schauspieler versammelt waren. Du sahst ein bekanntes Paar goldener Hörner, und lächeltest.

„Nun, wenn das nicht der König von Asgard ist.“ du lachtest. Tom drehte sich um, und lächelte dich an. „Die Prinzessin von Hiddleston wünscht eure Aufmerksamkeit.“ Gracie streckte die Arme nach Tom aus.

„Nun, hallo.“ sagte Tom und nahm sie. „Und, wessen Kleid trägst du heute?“

„Königin Elsa!“ jubelte sie, brachte Tom so zum lachen. Er wusste genau, wessen Kleid sie trug. Sie trug es nun schon seit über einer Woche, wechselte es nur, wenn es an der Zeit war, es zu waschen. Tom küsste ihre Stirn.

„Und nun zur Königin von Hiddleston,“ fragte Tom. „fordert sie ebenfalls meine Aufmerksamkeit?“

„Nun, vermutlich, ja.“ sagtest du. „Ich …“ du wurdest von ihnen unterbrochen, als sie Tom riefen, um eine Szene erneut zu drehen.

„Nun, ich denke, die Show muss weitergehen.“ Tom gab dir Gracie zurück und begann davonzulaufen. Du seufztest.

„Ich bin schwanger!“ riefst du. Tom stoppte mitten in der Bewegung und drehte sich um, um dich anzusehen. „Das ist nicht, wie ich es dir mitteilen wollte.“ du lachtest. Schnell lief Tom zu dir zurück.

„Du … wir … ich …“ er schien einfach nicht die richtigen Worte zu finden. Also kniete er sich stattdessen vor dich, und sah auf deinen Bauch. „Hallo, Ich bin dein Vater.“ du lächeltest. Gracie sah dich an.

„Was macht Daddy da?“ fragte Gracie. Du lächeltest und umarmtest sie.

„Er redet mit deinem kleinen Bruder, oder deiner Schwester.“ sie sah zu Tom hinunter. Er hatte Tränen in seinen Augen. Es interessierte ihn nicht, dass sie bereits erneut nach ihm riefen. Er stand auf, und umschlang euch beide, dich und Gracie, mit seinen Armen.

„Ich liebe euch beide so sehr.“ sagte er fröhlich. „Ich werde zum zweiten mal Vater!“ Es war das glücklichste, was du gesehen hattest, seit du ihm zum ersten mal erzählt hattest, das er Vater werden würde.


End file.
